Hawk Eyes
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Caught between good and evil. Izuku will have to decide which path is the correct one to make sure that justice is fulfilled. Bad Summary/ Swordsman!Izuku/ Vigilante!Izuku/ One Piece elements.
1. Prologue: Fake and Real

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome to the prologue of this new story called 'Hawk Eyes'. If you already read the summary, you have a good idea of what this is about. But here are some important points:**

 **Izuku will have Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk's sword ability.**

 **I will explain the quirk now, because I don't know how to explain it in the story. So here it goes: Hawk Eyes: Ability to predict the movement of every single living being that the eyes of the user can see. Also, it improves the user vision and allows to see in the dark. Any questions leave it on the reviews or PM me for a quicker response.**

 **The pairing is undecided yet.**

 **And with that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: Fake and Real**

Akaguro Chizome has a routine ever since he decided to drop out of UA.

Wake up, shower, eat, brush his teeth and go to teach the world about the 'Fake Heroes'.

Chizome always wanted to be a hero. To save people and make them feels safe. But he always had been denied by his quirk.

Bloodcurdle.

A quirk that by taking samples of someone blood can temporality paralyze that person. Every time someone listened to what his quirk can do, they get scared.

'Drink blood!?'

'What an evil power...'

'It is creepy y'know?'

'That is fit for a villain...'

Those were some things that he had been told. Even after winning the sports festival to join the hero course, he still heard that behind his back and sometimes being told to his face.

He couldn't take it. This people are the future heroes. The future that people will have to trust in them to keep safe!? That isn't right...

Most of these wannabes are only here for the fortune and fame. What happened to the ideals of being a hero?

What does the word 'Hero' even mean now?

So, he left UA. He needs to spread the word. He needs to remind people what the word 'Hero' truly means.

Sadly, people don't want to remember.

He starts to talk, to explain what's wrong with this world but no one pays any attention. They all wonder what's wrong with this man.

After another day like that, he sighed and prepared himself to go home. It is getting dark and cold and he doesn't want to get sick. He looked down and noticed something that he should had done noticed before.

It was a little kid. 4 maybe 6 years old. He has messy green hair with and yellow piercing eyes. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt and brown shorts. He kept starring at him with those yellow shining eyes without moving.

"Can I help you kid?" Chizome asked and the kid tilted his head.

"What are real heroes?" The kid asked and Chizome raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"You were talking about fake heroes. So I want to know what are real heroes." The kid explained and Chizome nodded.

"Well, real heroes are the ones that only care of protecting people. Of keeping the society well and safe. They don't care about money or fame." He explained the best he could to a kid that grinned.

"Like All Might!?"

Chizome smiled "Like All Might."

That was the day when Chizome met Izuku Midoriya. A kid that recently got his quirk and had great dreams and hopes, even though he came from a troubled home.

The kid came every day to see him. He liked to listen the man talk and explain to him the difference between real and fake heroes and how the fake ones where contaminating this society.

After a year or so, Chizome made a decision. If people didn't even look at his direction when he is trying to help, he will force them to look into his direction. Even before he entered UA, he already had been training in multiples fighting styles and even learned how to wield a sword. With all this in mind something new was born.

The Hero-Killer Stain.

He cleaned the streets from villains and heroes alike. All those that put the life of people in danger, will meet their fate with his sword.

He still made time to meet with Izuku. Izuku sadly, didn't go to school. His father probably doesn't even care about it, looking the state that the kid sometimes come.

One day he came with a small bruise on his arm.

Another, with a black eye.

One day with a burnt mark on his hand.

And the list goes on and on.

Izuku keep telling him that where clumsy accidents but Chizome didn't buy into it.

Izuku was a smart and careful boy. Always analyzing everything around him, focusing in the small details that normal people wouldn't notice. He even breaks down quirks once he heard the basic function to see every single possibility, from weaknesses to ways to use it more efficiently.

He can't explain why, but he had grown attached to the kid. Maybe it is because he wanted to hear about his point of view, maybe because he feels bad for what the kid is suffering back at home or maybe because he is bored and needs to talk with someone. Even thought that someone is a 5-year-old kid.

But putting that aside, he can't explain why he feels so worried when Izuku didn't came to see him one day. He calmed himself down, telling himself that maybe he finally got a school. He had taught some basic stuff to the kid, how to write and how to read mainly. So, if he is going to school he might come later.

He didn't.

Neither the next day or the following.

With his mind set on finding out if he was in danger, he put on his suit and in the death of the night, went to the Midoriya's residence after a while of searching for the location.

It was a shady neighborhood to say the least. Probably where the filth of society went to hide themselves. He jumped rooftop to rooftop until he found the address where the Midoriya's lived in.

He peeked through the window and saw the father passed out due to the alcohol. He opened the window that surprisingly was unlocked and got in the house. He threw water to the face of the man that woke up not long after that and Chizome pointed the tip of his weapon to the man's neck.

"W-Who the fuck are you?" The man asked afraid of what's going on and Chizome glared at him.

"Izuku. Where is he." Chizome demanded and the man pointed to a door that seemed of a closet. Chizome made a small cut on his cheek and drank the blood from the blade making the man paralyzed.

He walked to the door and pushed it but it was locked. He back down a little and with a strong kick, the door was opened.

Izuku flinched not expecting the doors to be opened like that. He looked up, expecting to see his furious dad, but instead found a figure with a sword.

Most kids would be scared but Izuku used his quirk to see better and felt tears to his eyes "Mr. Chizome!" He screamed and jumped to hug the man that hugged him back.

"You okay kid?" He asked and Izuku nodded as he gave him a weak grin.

"Hm. Nothing really." He said with a dried voice and Chizome noticed the bruises on his face plus a broken nose.

"What happened to you?" He asked and Izuku lost his grin and looked down.

"Dad will be mad if I tell you..."

"Hey, look at me." Izuku looked at his red eyes with his own yellow "We are friends, right? You can trust me. And I will protect you from your dad."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Izuku gulped hard before answering "Dad hit me."

Chizome nodded, a look of anger overtaking his face "He also locked you here?" Izuku nodded. Chizome put him on the ground and patted his head "Stay here."

He walked to the father that the effect of paralysis was wearing off. He was about to stand when a stomp kept him down. "Why are you doing this?" He asked afraid of the man with the sword.

"Not so brave when it isn't a kid, isn't it?"

The man glared at him "He deserves it! He killed Inko! He ruined my life!"

Chizome put the pieces together. It was impossible for a kid that small to kill someone, so he guesses that the mother died during childbirth and the father fell in this state.

"I pity you. But at the same time..."

"I hate the scum like you." And with one stab to the head, Izuku Midoriya became an orphan.

Chizome kept looking down at the corpse and the pool of blood forming. "Mr. Chizome?" Crap. Izuku.

"Close your eyes kid. We are leaving." Chizome ordered and Izuku complied. He lifted the kid up in his arms and left the house.

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked and Chizome didn't thought twice. He still isn't sure why, he decided this. But... at least he helped someone important for him.

"With me. I'll be taking care of you now."

Izuku rested his head on his shoulder. "Promise?"

Chizome nodded. "Promise."

 **And done! That was the prologue of 'Hawk Eyes'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, before I finish, I need to ask you something. Actually, two things:**

 **Yoru. I want to give Mihawk's sword to Izuku in one point of the future, but I am not that sure of how to make it work. So, any advice or suggestion is welcomed.**

 **The pairing. The same thing. You can tell with who you would like to see Izuku in the story. All is welcomed minus yaoi. I am not comfortable writing that.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: I am Justice


	2. Chapter 1: I am Justice

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Hawk Eyes'. In this one we are going to have a time skip. Now Izuku is 14. Also, after the reviews and PMs I saw, I think I have the pairing down for now. Who is it? Well, you will have to read now. I know it is soon, but it is to build the relationship from now and also to make the story move faster. And with all that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: I am Justice**

"I think you are ready." Izuku looked at Stain that walked behind him. Both of them where on a rooftop watching over the city.

Izuku still had his messy hair but part of it had bangs covering his forehead and framing his face. He was wearing a red leather jacket with a black hoody. Under it, he had a black shirt and was wearing some blue navy-blue jeans with black boots over them. He had a katana strapped to his back and a small knife hidden in a cross necklace that was around his neck.

Izuku raised a brow "You truly think so?"

Stain smirked as he nodded "I do. I had been training you for years now. You had watched me how I operate and now, it is your turn. Remember, I'll be watching and only interfere if something goes wrong."

Izuku smiled at him "Thank you Stain."

"Whatever kid. Let's go. The night is young and there is still a lot to purge." Stain said as he jumped to another rooftop and Izuku put on his hoody and lifted a face mask that covered the lower part of his face and followed his mentor.

The search didn't take too long. They went to an alleyway, where they saw a thief running away from the victim. Izuku looked at Stain that nodded at him. Izuku jumped from their watching spot and landed in front of the crook that stopped in his tracks.

"What the-" He didn't manage to finish once he noticed those bright yellow eyes. Before he could react, his throat was slashed open by Izuku's sword. Just as he appeared in the scene, he left by jumping from wall to wall and grabbed the edge of the building and climbed up.

He kept on watching how the woman that went to retrieve her purse and immediately released a scream once she felt the warm liquid on the bag.

Izuku closed his eyes and released a sigh. He didn't feel something when he killed that man. He had been training for this moment and he wasn't going to cower when it came. He just felt bad for the bad experience that poor woman had to live through.

Stain patted his back "Let's go kid. We still have a lot to do."

The night was pretty much the same. Jump from roof to roof, find a random criminal, kill him or her, leave before someone could notice.

He was waiting for Stain to kill a 'hero' that got in the way. He was going to do it himself, but Stain told him that he wasn't ready yet.

He was waiting for the fight to end when he caught sight of something inside a building. He narrowed his eyes and saw what it was.

A family, trapped in a room, while other people, villains, went across the place searching for material goods.

He should wait for Stain, but if he takes too much time, something might happen. He readied himself and jumped to the building, grabbed the edge of the window and looked inside.

3 people. That's what he can see inside the small apartment.

He jumped to stand on the edge and with one swift movement, he went into the room, breaking the window and rolling inside.

The thieves looked at his direction, and Izuku got into action. He rushed to the one he had closer and stabbed him where his heart should be, killing him. He looked at the other two and predicted that one would use his quirk, the ability to make his teeth sharper and his mandible stronger and the other to use his that makes his finger into a gun.

The one of the mandibles threw himself to bite him and Izuku simply dodged to the side and stabbed him at the back of the head. The other one shot him and Izuku rushed at him in a circle way. Once he was in front of him, he ducked the punch he tried to give him and cut off his arm and followed to stab him in the stomach.

He turned to a sound behind him and saw a fourth villain holding a girl while pointing his claws to her neck "B-Back off! Or she is dead!" The villain screamed and Izuku narrowed his eyes at him making the villain shiver at his glare.

Izuku rushed at him and before he could react, twisted his hand, hard enough to snap a bone, push the girl a side and stab the neck of the last one.

He looked inside to see if there was someone else and when he didn't find someone, he was ready to left when a voice stopped him.

"W-Wait!" He turned to see at the girl that he just saved. She was a blonde girl with a hime haircut with two buns. "W-Who are you?" She asked still shaken for what just happened.

Izuku looked at her, two yellow eyes meeting each other, "My name?" After a little while of thinking, he decided on the fly "Dracule Mihawk... And I am justice." With that said, he jumped out by the same window he entered and readied himself for the scolding he was going to receive by Stain.

 ***Next Day***

"So... 'Dracule Mihawk', huh?" Izuku stopped his training as he turned to see Stain frown at him. He was wearing a black tank top, black shorts and sneakers as he was holding a wooden sword and hitting a dummy.

"Where did you hear that?"

Stain made some following motion and both went to the computer they had. There, Stain showed him a blog that made Izuku's eyes widen.

"What the hell?"

"The same thing I asked kid. It seems you got a fan." Stain said. It was a blog tilted 'A Hero without a Cape; Dracule Mihawk'.

It has a simple page. The background was of a blood red color, just as his jacket that he uses in patrol, and had a white part where somethings were 'explained' about him. His eyes, sword, clothes, patrons.

"That girl..." He muttered and Stain shook his head.

"Don't worry. That girl... Toga it says here, probably no one will notice what she did here. The way you operate, is going to help you keep a low profile. Believe me, I bet that in a few days, even herself will forget about this."

Izuku nodded. Chizome is right. This isn't something to worry about. In a few days, he will become a ghost again.

 ***A Week Later***

Things got worst.

The blog was growing every night he went to patrol. Every single slip he made, when he allows someone to see him, that someone gets curious, and search information about him. Sooner than later, that someone founds the blog.

And it was getting troublesome.

Every person that was there had their own two cents to give. Theories about him. If he is good or bad. Looks. And even some fanart.

This was going too far, and he is going to put an end to it now.

Guess that he will visit this... Toga Himiko tonight.

 ***Himiko Residence***

Toga just finished eating and was ready to go and check on her blog again. It was going so great! In no time, her savior, the mysterious Dracule Mihawk, or Mr. Hawk how she calls him, was going to get the recognition he deserves.

She opened the door of her room, and was confused when she noticed the lights where turned off. She can swear she left them on.

She closed the door and was about to turn on the lights when she felt something cold against her neck. "Himiko Toga I guess."

'That voice...' she thought as a blush came over her face "Y-Yes." She stuttered.

"Good. I want you to erase the blog about me."

"What!?" She exclaimed and felt the blade go closer to her neck. "W-Why? I thought you are going to be happy with being known."

"I am not interested in fame. I rather do good and stay unknown, that be a fake with money." Mihawk explained and she tilted her head while still being hold against the blade.

"I... don't understand. Why wouldn't you want to become famous?"

"I don't expect you to understand. But at the difference of most wannabe heroes, I care about the people. I don't care about how many people kiss the ground I walk across, but how many of them I can save with less damage possible."

Toga blinked. That was so... noble. While people would call him stupid, he is simply...

Good.

Noble.

A hero...

"I'll... erase it okay. Sorry if I cause you any trouble..." She apologized and felt the blade got away from her.

"Thank you." She turned around to see him walk towards the open window.

"Will I see you again?" She suddenly asked and he looked at her with his yellow bright eyes.

"Only time will tell, Toga. Take care." And with those final words he jumped out the window leaving Toga with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks.

'I will help you, Mr. Hawk...'

"I swear..."

 ***Next Day***

Toga was late to school. Maybe because she spends the whole night daydreaming about Mr. Hawk yesterday.

She was rushing there and was forced to stop at a red light. She was tapping her foot impatienly as she then felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see a guy around her age, with messy dark green hair, a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans and boots. He was wearing sunglasses.

"Can I help you?" She asked and the teen pushed his glasses down, showing her his yellow hawk-like eyes. She grinned.

"You asked me yesterday if we will meet again. Here is my answer. Why not?" He asked and Toga felt like hugging him, but held herself back.

"Really!? Why?" She asked excited and Mr. Hawk shrugged.

"I am curious. I don't recall a lot of people... how to put it... admire me. I just want to know the type of people who would do that." He answered and Toga jumped of joy.

"Yay! You will not regret it Mr. Hawk!" She exclaimed and Izuku chuckled.

"Call me Izuku. I don't want anyone putting the pieces together. Okay?"

Toga nodded "Yes Izuku-Izuku!"

"You just need to say my name once, you know?"

"But it is cuter that way."

Izuku closed his eyes "Sure. Why not?"

 **And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Hawk Eyes'. I hope you enjoyed. Now, some few things.**

 **I found out a way to put Yoru in the story. He will have it in the future. I just feel like saying that.**

 **Izuku telling Toga his name. Izuku have trust issues, but there aren't as big for now. He feels he can trust Toga, so he will follow his instinct. I will work on this in the next chapter.**

 **Toga sanity. She will become more... insane in the future. Or maybe not. I still don't decide that.**

 **Izuku's name as a vigilante. I have a plan in the future that I hope it will be good. And for that plan to work better, in feel that Mihawk's name would be better. Besides, it is a cool name.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any questions and suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Offer.


	3. Chapter 2: The Offer

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 2 of 'Hawk Eyes'. In this one, I think it will be the last chapter before cannon. So, yeah. Not too much to say. Lately I been moving stories forward rather quickly. Never mind, now let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: The Offer**

Izuku and Stain were clashing swords as they trained. Izuku ducked when Stain went for his head and he tried to cut his legs. Stain jumped and stomped his hand that held his sword and kneed him on his face.

Izuku fell to the ground as he rubbed his sore face. "That's enough for today. We are going on patrol tonight so we better be ready." Izuku nodded at Stain's words and looked at the watch that was hanged from the wall.

It was still early and he promised someone that he would meet her. He stood up and went towards the bathroom to shower himself.

Stain smirked. The kid had grown fast. He is already 15 and in no time, he will be better than him. He lost his smirk when a grim thought passed across his head.

15... that was the age when he entered UA. He didn't have a big one, but he had a social life at that point in his life. He was left out because of his quirk, but Izuku wouldn't have the same problem.

He could had gone to a normal high school, study, meet people, friends, lovers... but he feels that he ripped that away from him.

He shook his head. No, he saved him from that monster that could had killed him. The kid decided to stay with him after all these years, so he there shouldn't be a problem.

Right?

"I'm going out." He turned his head to Izuku that was dressed in black with some sunglasses. Stain told him multiple times to hide himself in public. He might be dead to the world, but Dracule Mihawk is still recognized by his eyes.

"Come back at 7. We need to be ready for anything." Izuku nodded as he left their hideout.

 ***Mama Lucia Coffee Shop***

"How was school today?" Izuku asked to Toga that grinned at him.

"It went great, Izuku-Izuku! I got the best grade with your help!" Toga answered happily. Izuku smiled remembering how he helped her study.

"That's good. And your classmates? How are they treating you?" At that Toga grin flatered a little.

"Well... Ehm... they are more... y'know, good." She simply said and Izuku sighed.

"I can take care of the problem if they are harassing you."

Toga leaned close to him and whispered "You can't kill them..." Izuku gave her an annoyed look.

"You think I solve all my problems that way? I was talking stand up for you." He explained and Toga blushed.

"I-I don't think that's needed..."

"It is my duty to help those that can't help themselves. And if you can't fight back from whatever they are doing to you, I will step in." Izuku said as Toga blush intensified.

"T-Thank you. B-but I think I am fine by myself." She said and Izuku closed his eyes as he nodded.

"If you insist. But remember, I am here for you."

Toga grinned at him "Thanks, Izuku-Izuku!"

 ***That Night***

"Another night. Another hunt of scum." Izuku said with his mask and hoodie covering his face as he looked on the street.

Stain nodded "Kid. Today you will kill a fake hero." He stated and Izuku turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"You think I am ready?"

"You better be. Busting you out of jail will be difficult." Izuku chuckled at his words as he fixated his view on the streets. They were calmed.

Maybe way too much.

"Something's wrong." Izuku stated and Stain raised a brow.

"Like what?"

"I don't see any villains. Only a couple of no name heroes wandering around."

Stain snapped his tongue "Well, something is something. Let's drive one to an alleyway and there we can do our stuff."

Izuku nodded as he jumped into an alleyway making a loud 'Thump' sound. He could see from the rooftop a hero close to them so this should had called his attention. The hero peeked his head inside the alleyway and walked slowly inside. "Hello?"

He made out a pair of bright eyes in the dark and he quickly recognized them. He used his quirk that allows him to make his forearms into blades. Izuku noticed that and went to stab his directly only for the hero to block him.

"I didn't know you started to kill heroes, Dracule Mihawk!" The hero exclaimed and Izuku jumped back with giving an answer.

He tried to cut multiple times the hero that blocked every single attack, but it was clear he was against the wall. In a blink, Izuku dropped low and kicked his legs making him fall. He quickly stepped on top of his chest and raised his blade to end his life.

"Wait! Stop! Please I beg you!" The hero screamed and Izuku narrowed his eyes.

He just stabbed him clean in the heart and climbed the roof to escape, the scream of the dead hero calling the attention of others.

He stood next to Stain that smiled at him "Good work kid. I am proud of you."

"Yeah. That was a really cool combo you did..." they turned around to see a lone figure covered in hands looking at them.

"Who are you?" Stain asked ready to attack, while Izuku already had his sword drawn.

"Relax. I am Tomura Shigaraki. Leader of the League of Villains. And I wanted to invite you both to join me."

Izuku narrowed his eyes while Stain frowned "Do we look to villains for you?" He asked and Tomura giggled.

"You killed a hero. That makes you a villain."

"No, it doesn't." Izuku talked this time "We just clean this society of the fake heroes."

"And we want to do the same! We want to rebuild this society into a world with no heroes or villains. So, what you say? "

"Stain," Izuku said and Stain looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Can I kill him?"

Stain smirked "Knock yourself out kid."

Izuku rushed to Tomura and was ready to cut him. He predicted that Tomura was going to catch his blade and turn it into dust so he jumped on top of him and was going to land and stab him when a portal opened taking Tomura in.

"This isn't game over yet..." He said as Izuku landed "You two will join my team... one way or another..."

"That was weird." Stain said after seconds of silence and Izuku nodded, putting his sword away.

"I will go back home. I have a bad feeling." Stain nodded at his words and allowed him. Usually when he has a feeling, it is right.

'Let's hope that nothing is wrong...'

 ***Next Day***

"Kid! Wake up!" Izuku jumped from his bed at the sound of Stain's screams. He rushed where he was and saw him frowning at the TV.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Stain just raised the volume of the TV.

"...The police and heroes had determined that the villains raided this sole apartment and killed the owners that for privacy reasons, their names will remain unknown for the sake of their families. Also, their daughter was taken away. We will show her name and face to help us with the search." And the picture on the TV made Izuku's eyes widen.

Toga was taken.

Izuku was about to rush outside and look for her when Stain took his arm. "You can't go."

"Why?" He said glaring at him, his yellow eyes shining in anger.

"Where will you look? We have no clue where she is, or if she is even alive at this point." Izuku lowered his head at that comment. "I'm sorry kid. But you let her involve herself in our world. She was in danger ever since you told her your name."

Izuku gulped as he felt weak. Powerless. He fell into Stain's arms as he felt tears leak from his eyes.

 ***?***

"Where am I?!" Toga screamed as she watched the pale man in front of her grin.

"Don't worry... you will be the cheat code that will make me unlock the hawk."

 **And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Hawk Eyes'. Hope you enjoyed. I honestly thought I would update sooner but I got sidetracked. But that's beside the point! If you enjoy, remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to stay notified for any new chapter or story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Ignoring Logic


	4. Chapter 3: Ignoring Logic

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Hawk Eyes'. In this one we start cannon. And the only thing that I will say, is that I won't turn Toga into a Nomu. I will just make Tomura make Toga more... y'know, insane. And with that said, let's begin the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **ALL MIGHT BUFF SPEAKING!"**

 **Chapter 3: Ignoring Logic**

Izuku threw a villain to the wall as he pressed his sword against his throat. His yellow eyes glaring at him making him cower.

"What you know?" He asked and the villain gulped.

"Look man, you got the wrong guy so please let-" He stopped when he felt the blade get closer to his neck.

"What. Do you. Know?"

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! The League is going to launch an attack to the USJ! Please don't kill me..." He begged as Izuku's eyes widen.

"What?" Izuku asked as the villain opened one eye slowly.

"Wasn't that what you wanted to know?" Izuku slit his throat and left the scene.

He needs to tell this to Stain.

 ***Next Day***

"An attack at the USJ? Why?" Stain asked and Izuku nodded.

"That's what the guy said." Izuku opened his eyes and looked at Stain "So, what's the plan?"

Stain sat as he closed his eyes. "Nothing."

Izuku eyes widen before narrowing "What?"

Stain opened his eyes and looked at Izuku's yellow ones "If they want to kill some fakes, I don't see the problem."

"They are not heroes yet. They can learn. Just like I did."

Stain scoffed "No they can't. You and the rest of those kids were raised different than you. With different ideals and motivations. They probably just go to UA to become famous."

"But... the ones that took Toga will be there." Izuku said, still trying to convince he mentor, but Stain shook his head.

"We can find her by ourselves. We are not going and that is final."

Izuku gritted his teeth but nodded. "Fine."

 ***Some Days Later, USJ***

Izuku isn't sure what he is doing right now.

He ignored Stain order and got in his suit and infiltrated into the USJ building during the night. It was hard but he managed to do it.

'According to my sources, the attack should be today...' He thought as he watched from the shadows any movement. He heard a vehicle stopping outside and took a peek to see what it was.

The UA students.

He doesn't know much about them, only Shoto Todoroki due to him being the son of Endeavor. He watched how Eraserhead and 13 walked them in and how the latter explained how this place works. The students clapped their hands and cheered just as a purple mist spread in the plaza.

'They are here...'

Dozens and dozens of villains flooded the place as he saw Tomura stay in front of the portal next to a muscular... monster is what he would call it.

Tomura gave a small speech before ordering the villains to attack. Eraserhead went to fight them off while 13 tried to take the students away from the fight.

It all seemed to go fine, until the mist villain cut their way. A blonde and a red-haired kid attacked the villain while he was giving a speech. It seemed to annoy him.

Before anyone could react, the students were covered in the mist and most of them disappeared. Izuku's eyes managed to see some in different parts of the building, most surrounded by villains.

He saw that Tomura was distracted and decided to act now. He jumped from the roof to behind Tomura, unsheathed his sword and placed the tip against Tomura back, hearing about his quirk and to make sure his sword doesn't turn into dust.

Tomura grinned "You came... Tell me, did you come to help them? Or to find out about your girlfriend?"

Izuku narrowed his eyes and pressed the steel against his back. The monster not reacting at all. Tomura grin didn't dissapier, "Nomu..."

"Kill him."

The monster made a fist and a move trying to crush Izuku that rolled out of the way as the villains started to attack him. He dodged, block, cut and kicked them until he felt someone bump against his back.

Ready to attack he moved his head to see the hero "Eraserhead."

"Dracule Mihawk, I suppose. Here to help?"

Izuku looked in front of him the mob of villains coming "Kind off. I am more looking for information on someone."

Eraser nodded "Don't kill anybody and we will be fine."

Izuku narrowed his eyes "You don't give me orders." After that, both hero and vigilante jumped into action. To Eraser's anger, Izuku ignored what he said and killed every villain that got in his way.

"The hell you think you are doing!?" Eraser demanded and Izuku gave him a cold look.

"Justice. Something you 'heroes' forgot how to do it right."

Eraser heard enough. He threw his capture gear to him that jumped out of the way, to see Tomura rush at the pro-hero.

Tomura hand was about to touch Eraser's shoulder, when the hero felt a tug of the back of his shirt pulling him back. When he glared at Izuku that gave him a glare back he answered "His quirk allows him to disintegrate anything he touches. Be careful."

"I thought you killed heroes."

"I do. But now, I need help to win this fight."

Tomura gritted his teeth, tired of this boring game, "Nomu! Kill them both!"

Nomu rushed to them at inhuman speeds. Eraser tried to erase his-its quirk but it seemed useless with the hero punched away to the stairs. The monster then focused on Izuku that raised his sword to fight the monster when suddenly, the doors were opened in a bang for the number 1 hero to enter.

" **DO NOT FEAR! WHY!? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

All the villains, including Izuku that didn't saw the attack coming, were punched by the symbol of peace. Izuku grabbed his head as he felt dizzy and glared at Tomura that seemed like a kid in his birthday. He turned to Izuku and giggled a bit.

"This isn't over, Tomura." Izuku said as he jumped to one of the windows and escaped, not before giving a look at the students that were watching with glee how their hero fights the evil. Only one girl looked at him and smiled at him. She said something in a low voice but reading his lips he saw.

'Thanks for the help...'

Closing his eyes, he jumped and went back to the hideout.

 ***At the Hideout***

Izuku got inside the hideout located in the sewers of Tokyo and tried to get to his room without any sound.

He disobeyed Stain's direct order of not going to help UA, so he can only hope that Stain didn't notice he left.

"Kid... The fuck you just did..."

Well shit.

 **And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Hawk Eyes'. Hope you enjoyed. I don't know what else to say, so I guess that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Chance to be Better


	5. Chapter 4: A Chance to be Better

Chapter 4

 **Welcome back! Welcome to chapter 4 of 'Hawk Eyes'. In this one will we see UA plan for a couple of young villains. But this plan is not only backed up by the academy. Also, by the government. What will it be? Read to find out!**

 **Legend** **:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 4: A Chance to be Better**

"I told you to not go!"

"They needed help!"

"They are what you and I had been fighting for years! They are fake heroes!"

"They are not heroes yet! They can learn like me! They can be different than the rest!"

Stain glared at Izuku "Oh really? Then enlighten me. How? We just knock on their door and hope that they listen how you did?"

"No, but I can-"

"You can what?" Stain interrupted him "It sounds as if you want to be there in UA 'learning' to be hero!" Stain accused him and Izuku started to get annoyed.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Stain. I know how a hero should act. I already learn everything I needed to learn."

"OH really? Then why are you still here?" Stain asked and Izuku's eyes widened "If you know everything and can do everything you want by yourself, why don't you leave!" Stain snapped and Izuku glared at him.

"Maybe I will." He strapped his sword on his back, grabbed some money and walked out without looking back.

Stain stared at the door before growling and grabbing a wood sword and going to take out his frustration training.

He said things he already regrets. But the kid will come back.

He will.

Right?

 ***Rooftops***

Izuku knew he is acting like a brat now. But he can't go back now. If he does, he will prove that Stain way of seeing the society is the only one that is correct.

He knows that those kids can be changed. They are around his age, they can learn how to be true heroes.

He will probably take some free days from Stain but still do his patrols. It is almost night time anyway.

He was about to jump to another rooftop when he heard something land behind him. He turned around and recognized the man. "From what I heard, you should still be in the hospital. Eraserhead."

Eraserhead had his whole head but eyes bandaged and had his arms in bandages too. "I have a class tomorrow. I can't just sleep in. Besides, I wanted to talk with you."

"I don't think that you can arrest me in your condition."

"I wasn't planning on doing that." Eraser confirmed "Had you heard of UA's rehab program?" Izuku raised a brow and let Eraser continue "It is officially called 'The Shichibukai Program'. It is to take seven young villains and enroll them into UA and treat them like students in the Hero Course."

"It sounds as an awful idea." Izuku said dryly. He knows how villains are. Many, if not all only think of themselves. How will it be even possible for them to understand the goal of a true hero.

Especially if the broken system tries to teach it to them.

"I thought the same at the beginning. But all the villains that the principal looked out, had at least one redeeming quality. One like yours, to help the innocent."

Izuku closed his eyes "What do you know about Toga Himiko?"

Eraser raised a brow "The girl who went missing a couple of time ago? What about her?"

"I have to see her again for my own personal reasons. If you promise me, that you will let me still look out for her, I'll go to that sinking ship of a program."

Eraser nodded "Good, then let's go already. You were the last one that was needed to start the program."

"The last one? So, you are telling that other 6 villains actually accepted this idea?" Izuku questioned and Eraser nodded.

"Yeah. They haven't met each other yet. I'll inform Nedzu to start the classes for you as soon as possible." Eraser said as he then jumped to another rooftop and Izuku followed him, hesistantly.

 ***UA, Class 1-S***

Izuku felt sorry for the teacher assigned to them.

He was sat wearing his uniform, his eyes closed and arm crossed. They allowed him to bring his sword and knife necklace hidden in a cross. If the thought of him still having a sword strapped to his back wasn't weird enough. Well, let's see the other villains they picked up.

Donquixote Doflamingo, AkA, The Joker. One of the younger crime lords that the country had seen. He was wearing a pink fur coat over his uniform, pink glasses and was resting his legs over the table as he was grinning from ear to ear.

At the other end of the class, smoking a cigar and hair slicked back was Crocodile, no last name. AKA, Mr. Zero, the other crime lord in the class, same age as the others. He had many golden rings over his fingers and a scar running across his face.

On front of the class, holding a bible on his arm, a black with white hat, and probably the biggest kid in the room, Bartolomeu Kuma, AKA, The Tyrant. A massive man, with brown skin, ear bears, and white eyes.

Next to him, there was Jinbei, no last name either, AKA, The Warrior of the Sea. Blue skin, blue –dark hair, gills, sharp teeth. He basically looked like a human shark.

Next to the window, there it was Boa Hancock wearing the uniform in a provocative way. She was also known as the Empress. Rumor says that any man interested in her, dies. With golden snake earrings, and long silky black hair, she is really beautiful.

And next to him, eating a pie in a sloppy way, there was one of the new rising villains, Marshal D. Teach, Aka, Blackbeard. He was a fat kid, with black hair and had his uniform untidy.

Izuku doesn't know what could this scum possibly do to help society. They probably just did it to save themselves.

He is already regretting this decision.

 **And done! That was chapter 4 of 'Hawk Eyes'. Hope you enjoyed. I know the ending was kind of bad, but I think it was an okay chapter. Next chapter, will be the Sports Festival. And that's it! If you enjoyed leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


End file.
